A New Life
by Headed4Hollywood
Summary: Sydney and Vaughn, wedding plans get interrupted by an unexpected visitor. PLEASE r/r!
1. A New Life

Title: A New Life  
  
©: Daphne Miles  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the show, the characters, (though I wouldn't mind owning a piece of Vaughn;)) Joey is the only one I made up. Don't sue me…I'm just a child!  
  
Please R/R-I'd love to hear what you think(  
  
Spoilers: None really.  
  
Sydney groaned as the warm April sun beat down on her back. She opened her eyes, looking at the clock, *9:00*. She smiled and rest her head back on the pillow. She still relished in the free feeling she had been able to feel for the past year…since that day in Mid-March.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sydney?" Vaughn stood at the 'Credit Dauphine' sign. Sydney took in a deep breath. "Yea, I'm ready." "I'm here…I can hear everything that goes on…Don't be afraid, we have the team in place." Vaughn's heart beat faster as he worried for Sydney. Sydney nodded as the elevator doors opened. 'this is it' she thought. The doors leading into SD-6 opened and she walked in, giving a smile and a nod to Dixon. He nodded to her, giving her support. He had known for the last month and a half the truth about SD-6. Just in time to help take it down for good. Sydney dropped the pin where she was supposed to. The pin would allow the CIA team to over-ride any lock down procedures. She took a deep breath, and nodded to her dad, who stood from his desk, and fell in step with her as they made their way to Sloane's office.  
  
They didn't knock, but walked in. Sydney's head was held high. Sloane looked up, with the same eerie look on his face.  
  
"Its over Sloane." Sydney glared him right in the eye, to show she wasn't afraid of him. Sloane let an amused smile creep across his lips. "What is 'over'?" Sydney raised an eyebrow and took a step towards him. "In less than 30 seconds, a team of CIA agents will storm the building. There is nothing you can do to stop it." She clenched her jaw, and couldn't help adding; "All the hell that you have put me and other agents through, all the lives you have damaged…you will pay for it." For the first time ever, she could see a hint of fear flicker across his eyes. "Ok Syd…they are coming in." Vaughn had heard everything she said, and couldn't keep the proud smile from his face. Sydney Nodded. "You are over Sloane, you won't be able to hurt anyone ever again." The doors burst open behind them. Sydney didn't even flinch. She kept her eyes locked on Sloane in a defying glare. Four CIA agents burst in, grabbing Sloane. Jack reached out, and took Sydney's hand in hi. She squeezed his hand back, taking comfort that he was there. It was finally over.  
  
The CIA had gotten the break three weeks ago, when they had gotten Intel that Sloane had been promoted to the highest position possible in SD- 6. The CIA had taken offices by storm, teams were sent out all over the world, bringing down every branch and contact. This was the final step.  
  
Sydney felt tears sting her eyes. She turned around, dropping her dad's hand and throwing her arms around her, she cried openly, not afraid anymore. "We did it!!! Daddy we did it!" She felt like she was eight again, calling her father 'daddy' and hugging him. He smiled, hugging her back, he felt a tear roll down his face. "Sydney, I love you. I'm sorry…I'm sorry for everything I put you thr.." Sydney cut him off. "Dad…stop. You didn't PUT me through anything…I'm sorry for being such a brat…I love you too." After a long embrace, they walked out of Sloane's office. Dixon was helping the briefing of a few agents, including the thoroughly confused Marshall, who was getting an offer to work for the CIA. Sydney smiled a genuine smile, as her heart soared to a new height of freedom.  
  
"You did it Sydney." Vaughn said once she had gotten out to the front where he was. "No Vaughn…we all did it." She smiled. He looked at her for a minute…and gently brushed her face with his hand. She knew it was coming, and she had never been ready for a kiss in her life. He bent down and kissed her, she greeted her with kissing him back, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He smiled once they pulled apart. "I have wanted to do that since I first saw you…even with the pink hair." He smiled. She giggled back. "Yea…me too."  
  
~*~  
  
Sydney heard her front door open. She smiled, curling under the covers. Vaughn walked into her room, smiling at her. He walked over to her bedside and bent over, brushing hair from her face and kissing her forehead. "Morning angel." He said tenderly. She smiled, opening her eyes to Michael Vaughn was never a bad thing to do. She traced her hand down his face. "Mm…Morning." she grumbled. He sat down on the edge of her bed, waiting for her to fully wake up. Her eyes fluttered all the way open, she sighed, and pushed herself up to sit against her headboard. He took her hand in his, brushing his thumb over her engagement ring. "You ready for this?" He asked, smiling. She grinned back. "Of course! I have never been more ready for anything." Tomorrow was the day that they would start a new life…together. Sydney slid the covers aside and sat on the edge of the bed. "Be right back." She walked toward the bathroom. Vaughn took her spot against the headboard and started reading the sports section of the paper he had brought in.  
  
Sydney rushed back out of the bathroom after a little over a minute, and quickly cupped his face in her hands, kissing him gently. He smiled, kissing her back. She pulled away and laughed. "I just had to brush my teeth before I did that." She smiled and sat next to him. "Well, thanks." He replied with a chuckle. She rest her head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her.  
  
Yesterday had been a busy day. They were getting all of the last- minute things done so that they would have a day to semi-relax before the wedding. Tomorrow would be so hectic, al of the people and the things that would evidently go wrong. Today was just a day to rest up for tomorrow.  
  
Sydney sighed happily, nuzzling her head against Vaughn's chest. He kissed her forehead as he continued to read the newspaper. Sydney looked at her ring, and thought back to the day he had proposed to her. Everything had been so perfect and romantic…  
  
~*~  
  
Vaughn had spent hours getting everything ready. He had taken a long shower, trying to ease his anxieties. He had gone through his closet about five times, finally deciding on his nicest black slacks and a deep blue button up shirt. He splashed his best cologne on, the one Sydney liked the best. He ran some gel through his hair, and looked in the mirror, taking a deep breath he smiled. He reached into his top drawer, reaching behind his sox, he finally felt the small velvet box. He grinned and slid it into his pocket. He had everything else he needed in his car. He checked his watch. He was right on time. He grabbed his wallet and keys, going out to his car, and headed for Sydney's house.  
  
Sydney pulled the rollers out of her hair and glanced at her watch. She cringed, she wanted to be ready on time tonight. Vaughn hadn't told her anything about tonight. Tonight was their two year anniversary, so she knew it would be special. She walked out of the bathroom, to her bedroom. She picked up the dress she had bought yesterday. She slide her hand over the soft red silk. It was the perfect dress. Red, one of her best colors, with no sleeves and a scoop neck. The dress went to her ankles, with a slit to just above her knee. It fit her perfectly, hugging her in all the right places. She slid it on, being careful not to smear any make up on it. Sliding her shoes on, she went into the bathroom, and ran her fingers through her hair, loosening her big curls. She put on her earrings and necklace, and inspected herself in the full length mirror, running her hands down her stomach to her hips. Her lips curved into a smile.  
  
Vaughn strode up to her door and knocked. Sydney spun around and walked to the door. She was never self-conscious about seeming too eager or anything. She was never afraid that she would do something stupid around Vaughn. She opened the door and smiled. "Hi." Vaughn fumbled for words, he was surprised his jaw didn't hurt from what he expected had hit the floor. He managed a smile and finally got control of his words. "Hey. Sydney, you look beautiful." He smiled and stepped into her house, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into a kiss. She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck, closing her eyes and getting lost in his kiss. After a few moments, she pulled her lips from his, opening her eyes and smiling. "Thank you…you don't look too shabby yourself!" She grinned. "Sydney, I got these for you." He held out a dozen deep red roses. "Michael they are beautiful! Thank you!" She smiled and kissed him. She took them into the kitchen and put them in a vase she had.  
  
Walking back out, she asked "So, where are we going tonight?" She pleaded, trying to get at least a hint. "Not so fast miss Bristow. It's a surprise!" He smiled at her. "Oh fine then." She smiled. "Shall we go then?" "Wait…" He reached into his pocked and pulled out a blue bandana. She raised her eyebrow at him and crossed her arms. "And this is for…?" "So you won't see anything." She bit her lower lip in thought, trying to suppress a smile. "Well, whatever floats your boat I guess. You know, if this was with anyone else, I might be creeped out," She giggled slightly. "But with you, I'll take my chances." She smiled and stepped towards him. "All right, go ahead and blind me." She picked up her purse.  
  
Vaughn grinned and gently tied the bandana around her eyes. "Here, take my hands." He slid both of his hands into hers and led her out the door, making sure to lock and close it behind them. "Ok…we are at the car, so I am just gonna help you..." he helped her into the car as he spoke. "slide in here…" He shut the door once she was in and walked around to the other side of the car. "Ready?" He asked as he started the car. "As I'll ever be!" She smiled, feeling slightly silly with the bandana over her eyes.  
  
Vaughn pulled his car out of Sydney's driveway, heading for the main road. Sydney blindly reached out for his hand. He took her hand eagerly, bringing it to his lips gently. She smiled. "Hey, can we put on some music?" Vaughn smiled, slipping his hand from hers to press play on the CD they had put together of their songs. He again laced his fingers through hers. She grinned as 'Crazy for This Girl' came on.  
  
* She rolls the window down  
  
* And she talks over the sound*  
  
* Of the cars that pass us by  
  
* And I don't know why, but she's changed my mind*  
  
~  
  
* Would you look at her as she looks at me?*  
  
*She's got me thinkin' about her constantly*  
  
* but she don't know how I feel  
  
*And she carries on without a doubt  
  
*I wonder if she's figured out  
  
* I'm Crazy for this girl*  
  
*I'm Crazy for this girl*  
  
~  
  
*She was the one to hold me, the night the sky fell down.  
  
*And what was I thinkin' when, the world didn't end?  
  
*Why didn't I know what I know now?  
  
~  
  
*Would you look at her as she looks at me?*  
  
*She's got me thinkin' about her constantly*  
  
* but she don't know how I feel  
  
*And she carries on without a doubt  
  
*I wonder if she's figured out  
  
* I'm Crazy for this girl*  
  
*I'm Crazy for this girl*  
  
~  
  
*Right now. Face to face. All my fears. Pushed aside.  
  
*And right now, I'm ready to spend the rest of my life, with you.  
  
~  
  
*Would you look at her as she looks at me?  
  
*She's got me thinkin' about her constantly*  
  
* but she don't know how I feel  
  
*And she carries on without a doubt  
  
*I wonder if she's figured out  
  
* I'm Crazy for this girl*  
  
*I'm Crazy for this girl*  
  
Vaughn parked the car and slid out, walking around the car, and opening Sydney's door.  
  
"That was fast!" Sydney said. She smiled and slid out of the car with the aid of Vaughn. He led her through a steel door, creating an echoing clanging noise. Sydney's shoes made a loud noise on cement floor…there was something that felt familiar about the place, but she couldn't put her finger on it.  
  
"Just a little further now." Vaughn led her through what sounded like a metal gate. "Wait right here." He left her standing, she heard him walking away. "Uhm…Michael?" she wrapped her arms around herself, wanting to kick herself for leaving her jacket in the car. Wherever she was, it was cold. She heard a clunk sound and could tell lights had been turned on, making it just a little warmer.  
  
Vaughn came up behind her, sliding his arms around her waist, and pulling her close to him, her back still turned to him. He gently kissed her shoulder and whispered, "Ok, you can take off the bandana now."  
  
Sydney smiled and raised her hands to untie the bandana. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the lighting. She gasped when she saw where she was. "MICHAEL!!!!" She grinned, turning to wrap her arms around him in a tight hug. "Happy Anniversary Sydney. I thought this would be very appropriate."  
  
She looked around, remembering all of the secret meetings they had had in this very spot. "The Warehouse! I never would have guessed! It's perfect!" she smiled at her, her eyes dancing in excitement, lighting up with pure joy. "I love you Sydney." He smiled, brushing a stray lock of hair that had fallen across her face. She grinned. "I love you too." She smiled, running her hand down the collar of his shirt to rest flat on his chest. "I love you so much!" She said, looking at him. Vaughn smiled. He ran his hand gently under her chin, tipping her head up and gently kissing her. She smiled against his lips and kissed him back, resting her other hand on his arm.  
  
After a few moments, Vaughn pulled away smiling. "I love being able to do that." He grinned, brushing his thumb across her cheek. "Well, Shall we eat?" Sydney turned around at his comment, in her excitement she hadn't even seen the candle-lit picnic set up on the floor.  
  
"Aww honey! You cooked!" She giggled and followed him over to the blanket that was set up on the floor. He smiled and put a more than half full glass of wine in front of her.  
  
"Well, I didn't watch over 50 hours of 'From Martha's Kitchen' with you for nothing!" He gave her a wry smile. She laughed and sat down, picking up the glass.  
  
"Here's to the best 2 years of my life, and to the most beautiful woman in the world." He smiled at her. Sydney felt her cheeks flush with color. "Well, here is to you Michael, the most…perfect man I have ever met." She smiled and they clinked their glasses.  
  
All through dinner, Vaughn had seemed anxious, like he was nervous about something. When she had asked him if something was wrong, he would just smile and tell her that 'everything was perfect'.  
  
"Michael, I have made a very important decision." He looked up at her from his plate. "You are now the official cook." She grinned, putting her fork down on their cleaned dessert plate. Vaughn laughed and watched her as she stood up to stretch.  
  
He took a deep breath and thought 'its now or never'. He reached over to her and took her hand in his, pulling himself to his knees.  
  
"Michael…what…?" She gave him a confused look. He took a deep breath.  
  
"Sydney, I love you. I love you more than you could ever know. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone before. You are my heart, my soul…and my life. I would be honored…I would be the luckiest man in the world.." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box and opened it. "If you will marry me…and be my wife. I promise you, I will love you, and never leave you. That I will make you as happy as I can." He nervously smiled at her.  
  
Sydney gasped, staring at him for a moment. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes. Her face lit up with a huge smile. "Yes!" She crouched down, her form-fitting dress tugging in protest. She kissed him, wrapping her arms around him tightly. "yes!" she squealed again, praying she wasn't dreaming. Vaughn laughed, tears filling his own eyes.  
  
The ring was beautiful. It had white gold, and 24 caret genuine gold twined together in a thin twist. A large diamond in the center, and two much smaller on either side. It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. She ran a finger across it and smiled at him.  
  
"Michael, it's beautiful!" she exclaimed in awe. He smiled and took it out, and gently slid it on her ring finger. He ran his hand up to her face, brushing his hand softly across her cheek. "You're beautiful."  
  
"I love you." She smiled, and kissed him again. "I love YOU!" he smiled, kissing her passionately. Sydney, wrapped up in the kiss, lost her balance and toppled over onto the ground, Vaughn crashing down next to her. They both paused a moment, and broke out into hysterical laughter. Sydney loved that about them. That one minute they could be all serious and romantic, then the next one of them would do something incredibly klutzy and they could be laughing.  
  
Vaughn reached over, pulled a blanket over them, and wrapped his arms around her. He brushed one hand over her face and smiled, leaning in and kissing her on the forehead, then the tip of her nose, then her lips. She smiled and kissed him back, snuggling with him.  
  
"You know, this is probably not the best outfit to be snuggling in." She laughed, sitting up, checking over her dress. He smiled. "Want to go?"  
  
She glanced around, looking around at the place she once drove the fastest to come to, because she knew he would be waiting here for her. The place where they shared their first kiss…even though if anyone had found out, they would have been in big trouble. It was the place where he comforted her when she needed a friend, where she apologized for her mother's mistakes.  
  
"Sure…lets go. But lets have more picnics here. I kind of miss it." She grinned, standing up.  
  
"Yea me too." He stood up and put on his most serious face, and as officially as he could make it sound said, "Lets go Agent Bristow."  
  
She giggled and pushed him playfully. "You know…Agent Vaughn…you might not want to call me that, cause hearing it again gets me into the 'mess with me and I'll kick your butt' mode." She laughed, gathering the basket, now full of left over food and dishes.  
  
Vaughn laughed "I guess I won't be messing with you then!" He grinned and gathered up everything else. He glanced around. "Allright, that's everything." He took her hand in his, running his thumb over the ring. They walked out to the car and drove off toward Sydney's house. Nothing could have smacked the grins off their faces.  
  
They reached Sydney's house and went in. She brought in the dishes so she could wash them.  
  
"Let me take those hon." Vaughn reached over and took the basket from her, wrapping his arm around her waist as they walked into her house. She unlocked it and walked in with him.  
  
"I'm going to go change, I'll be right back." She said as she started down the hall.  
  
Vaughn grabbed her hand and pulled her back into a kiss. "Don't change too much, 'cause I kinda like ya the way you are." He grinned, satisfied with his joke.  
  
Sydney laughed. "Very clever Mr. Vaughn." She giggled and kissed him before heading down the hall to her room.  
  
Vaughn walked into the kitchen, putting the leftover food in the fridge and the dishes in the dishwasher. Sydney changed into her silky pink pj pants and a white shirt. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and walked back out to the kitchen.  
  
"Honey, I put your clean laundry on the dresser in the guest bedroom. There are some of your pj's in there." She smiled and pushed herself onto the kitchen counter.  
  
"Thanks sweetheart." He walked over to her, wiping the water from his hands with a towel. He tossed the towel on the counter, and rested his hands on her knees. He kissed her. "What would I ever do without you?" He asked rhetorically, but she felt the urge to answer.  
  
"Probably lead a horribly dramatic life where you, and yes, only you would have to do laundry and clean!" She added a fake scared face. He gasped and smiled, leaning his forehead against hers. "You are an angel!" He kissed her quickly before going down the hall into the guest bedroom that he sometimes slept in when he was over late. He didn't live there, but he might as well have. Half of his stuff was there, and he was almost always over there. He did everything but sleep there. He changed into his red flannel pajama pants and a grey t-shirt.  
  
Sydney was crouched beside the tv, looking at movies. Vaughn came up behind her, grabbing her waist and kissing the top of her head. "What movie tonight?" He asked, knowing they would do their ritual of watching a movie. "I was thinking Moulin Rouge or Practical Magic. What do you think?" She handed him both DVDs. He looked over both of them. "I'm up for a singing and dancing movie." He smiled. She grinned at him. "And you don't mind the half naked Nicole Kidman either huh?" she giggled and put the DVD in. "She gets half naked? Whoa…didn't know that!" He laughed at the face she gave him and sat on the couch.  
  
he walked over and sat in his lap, leaning her back against his chest and her arms on his knees. He wrapped his hands around her stomach, and she rested one of her hands on top of his. He smiled and kissed the soft spot behind her ear. "I love you." He whispered to her. "I love you too." She smiled, resting her head at the base of his neck. She pulled a blanket off the back of the couch and covered them with it. She fell asleep to the song 'Come What May'. Sydney knew it was one of the best nights they would ever have.  
  
~*~  
  
"Syd? What do you want to do today?" Vaughn asked as he tossed the newspaper onto her nightstand. Sydney was snapped out of her memory and smiled, she had been daydreaming. "Well, I just feel like taking the day…be lazy. That kind of thing. Tomorrow will be so busy," She said with a grin, "Want to go for a run?" She sat up and turned to face him.  
  
He chuckled. "Running is your idea of a lazy day?" He smiled "Whatever you want sweetie." He kissed her forehead and stood up. "I'll get changed." He walked to the dresser, which they were now sharing. Yesterday they had finished moving all of his stuff from his apartment to her place. He grabbed his blue running pants and a white –shirt.  
  
Sydney smiled, getting up and brushed her hair into a ponytail. It would be weird having him live here full time…not weird, different, but it would be the best 'different' she would ever have to live with. "Want to go to the pier?" She called to the bathroom where Vaughn was.  
  
"Yea, sounds good!" He called back.  
  
Sydney pulled out her black Capri sweats and a red tank top. She changed quickly, and grabbed her running shoes as Vaughn came out of the bathroom.  
  
After stretching they headed out for a jog. He reached for her hand and took it loosely in his. They jogged for the mile and a half it took to get to the pier, and stopped to get water and look out at the ocean. They laughed as a little girl tried to keep up with her melting ice cream, which left her face a huge chocolate mess. Vaughn slid his arm around Sydney's waist. She smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I can't wait until we have children of our own." She smiled, imagining the little girl was theirs. Three years ago, she would have never thought she would be able to have children.  
  
Vaughn grinned "Me too. You will be a fabulous mother Syd."  
  
She smiled, it had taken her so long to get over her mother, and the things she did. She was still not convinced that her mother actually loved her, actually wanted a family. It still hurt to think about her mom, and there was a deep hatred that she had tried to get rid of, but she couldn't help feeling it when thoughts were re-called of her mother.  
  
"Ready to go home?" Vaughn asked, sensing her tension. He slid his arm from around her.  
  
"Yea, lets go." She stretched her legs out.  
  
They jogged home, totally tired by the time they got there.  
  
"I'm gonna take a shower…then…" Sydney was cut off by her phone ringing. She picked it up, still a little out of breath.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Syd! Hey!" Francie answered.  
  
"Hey Fran, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing now. I picked up the dresses for you."  
  
"Oh thank you so much! How did the alterations turn out?"  
  
"Sydney, they are beautiful. You will look like a princess in yours. I'm glad you didn't take my advice on the lime green for bridesmaids." She laughed "So are you busy now?"  
  
Sydney laughed "um…Not really. Michael and I just had a run and I need to shower, why?"  
  
"Well, I thought I'd bring your dress by and I'll show you mine too."  
  
"Sounds good!"  
  
Sydney heard a baby wail in the back round and Sydney smiled.  
  
"AH! Syd I have to go. Charlie is making Joey cry again." Sydney could hear the grin in Francie's voice, Charlie was obviously in listening range.  
  
"Ok, you bring that little angel with you ok?"  
  
"You got it! See you later babe."  
  
"Ok. Bye!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
Sydney hung up the phone and walked into the family room where Vaughn was lounging on the couch drinking water and watching baseball. She walked over, leaning over the back of the couch and kissed him. "Who's winning?" "Mets are up two runs to the Giants." "Good stuff!" She smiled "I'll be back."  
  
She walked into her room and took a long shower. Getting out, she changed into jeans and a black shirt. She walked back into the family room hair still damp, and hopped over the back of the couch, landing next to Vaughn.  
  
"Francie is coming over in a few. She is bringing Joey with her." She smiled, Vaughn laughed. "Awesome! I love that little kid. He is so cute." Sydney laughed, thinking of Francie and Charlie's one and a half year old baby. "Yea, he's adorable."  
  
Two hours later, Vaughn had the crying baby in his arms. He was standing outside Sydney's door whining for one of them to rescue him. He had been put on baby duty when Sydney and Francie locked themselves in Syd's room nearly 45 minutes ago. They wouldn't let him in because Sydney was trying on her wedding dress.  
  
"Giiiiirls! Please! I he won't stop crying! I think he's hungry…or…something!" Vaughn paced back and forth, bouncing the baby in his arms, which did no good. Francie finally came out and popped a pacifier in Joey's mouth, and took him in her arms.  
  
"You're getting the hang of it Michael." She smiled, "You can go in now. We're done. I'll see you tomorrow bud." She winked.  
  
"All right, Thanks Francie." He smiled and gave her a hug before she walked out.  
  
He walked into Sydney's room, seeing her standing next to her bed, packing her suitcase for their trip tomorrow night. He smiled and walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"I'm gonna head on over to Eric's now ok babe?"  
  
"All right." Sydney smiled, hugging him back, "Love you." She smiled up at him.  
  
"I love you too. I'll see you tomorrow. I'll be the one in the penguin suit at the end of the isle." He said with a grin and a wink.  
  
Sydney giggled "I'll see you tomorrow…I'll be the one with a big smile on my face walking towards you." Her eyes danced at the thought. The kissed and he headed out.  
  
After she packed, she climbed into bed and tried to calm her already rapidly beating heart. She had the strangest feeling…she couldn't quite put her finger on it…it was kind of a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach…she tried to focus her thoughts on the wedding and how in love she was with Vaughn, and as she finally drifted off to sleep, the feeling turned into something dark nagging at her.  
  
End 1/? 


	2. Surprise

Surprise  
  
© Daphne Miles  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, (although…I wouldn't mind owning Vaughn;)) so don't sue me!  
  
Sydney walked down a dark hall, she looked around, and found that at the end of the hallway was an open door with light coming from the room. She approached it somewhat cautiously, and walked in. She looked around, it looked like a child's room. Sydney smiled as her eyes scanned the room. There was something vaguely familiar about the room. She noticed a woman standing near the window, her back turned to Sydney.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone was in here." Sydney said as she started to back out towards the door. The woman was about Sydney's height, with her same color hair. She wore a blue dress, that seemed somewhat out of date. She didn't say anything. Sydney stopped.  
  
"I'm sorry…um…do you need help or anything?" Sydney asked, wondering why the woman hadn't said anything, or even acknowledged her.  
  
"I'm closer than you think Sydney." The woman said in an emotionless voice. The door slammed shut behind Sydney and the room went dark, she noticed a tiny night light in the corner of the room, the same one she had in her room when she was little, that's when she realized she was in her room from when she was a child.. The woman turned, but Sydney couldn't see her face. The woman walked to Sydney and put her hand on her face.  
  
"Much Closer…"  
  
*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*  
  
Sydney's eyes shot open at the sound of her alarm clock. Her body was in a cold sweat. She sat up and turned her alarm clock off. She lay her hand on her forehead as if to ease her thoughts. "What an odd dream." She said aloud. It took her only a moment to get her thoughts in order. Today was her wedding day, a day she had waited for, for so long. She tossed her covers aside and walked into her bathroom. She smiled, she had an hour until Francie would be there. She had so much to do. She was getting her nails done at 10:30, and her hairdresser would be at the hotel at noon. Francie would do her makeup afterwards. The wedding was at three, and they had to be at the hotel soon.  
  
The hotel they had booked was one of the nicest in Southern California. It was over-looking the beautiful Pacific Ocean. Both the ceremony and the reception would be outdoors. The ceremony would be in the garden, and the reception in the courtyard near the beach.  
  
Sydney took an extra long shower, and got dressed in some comfy clothes. She wrapped her hair up in a towel, when she heard Francie burst in.  
  
"Syd! Sorry I'm early!" Francie called from the front room.  
  
"That's ok! I'm in the bedroom!" Sydney yelled back.  
  
Francie helped Sydney get everything they needed. Sydney mentally recalled her list of things.  
  
"Ok…bag for the trip?"  
  
"Check." Francie said as she put it in the back of the car.  
  
"My Dress, your dress?"  
  
"Check, Check."  
  
"Make up bag, accessories, that kinda thing?"  
  
"Check."  
  
Sydney nodded, and raised her hand to her mouth thinking.  
  
"I keep thinking I am forgetting something."  
  
"Your purse?"  
  
"Right." Sydney walked back into the house and grabbed her purse and cell phone from her night stand. She scanned her room for anything she might be forgetting. She walked out to the car and locked her house.  
  
"Ok, I have everything."  
  
"Allright! Lets go!" Francie hopped in the car, and soon they were on their way downtown.  
  
~*~  
  
Sydney drummed her newly finished nails on the window.  
  
"It's fun having acrylics." She laughed. Francie shook her head and laughed as she opened the car door.  
  
"Hotel next right?"  
  
"No, I was thinking we should hit a strip bar first." Sydney said seriously as she slid into the car. Francie gave her an odd look.  
  
"Kidding Fran." Sydney giggled and put her seat belt on. Francie laughed and did the same and they were off to the hotel.  
  
~*~  
  
Vaughn paced about in the large room marked 'Groom's Room.'  
  
"Is she here yet?" He asked his good friend Eric Weiss who he had posted at the window, and warned not to leave for one minute until he saw Sydney was there safe and sound.  
  
"Not yet, calm down man, she had a lot of stuff to do right?"  
  
"Yea, I just think I will be calmer once I know she is here." Vaughn sat on a chair and ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"Yea sure you will." Eric said.  
  
"Its just with everything we've been through, I can't help but be anal about something going wrong today, I'm probably just being paranoid right?"  
  
"Yea, come on Vaughn, she's not going to leave you standing at the alter. I mean, have you SEEN the way she looks at you?" He smiled  
  
Vaughn grinned, he had seen it, there was no love deeper than what he shared with Sydney.  
  
"You're right."  
  
Francie's car drove down the long driveway of the hotel. Sydney slid out of the car once they had parked and she looked around. She smiled and breathed in the fresh air of the ocean. She looked up to see Eric in the window. She smiled and waved at him.  
  
"Vaughn, she's here." He said. Vaughn stood up from the chair he was sitting in.  
  
"She is?!"  
  
"No, I'm lying, just so you can get mad at me. YES she is here." He shook his head.  
  
Vaughn smiled. It took all he had to keep from running to the window to see her, but he knew that it was 'bad luck' to see the bride before the wedding.  
  
~*~  
  
An hour later, Sydney's hair was finished, getting a last coat of hair spray. Her hair was perfect, exactly the way she wanted it to look like. It was swept up in a nest of chocolate brown curls, with a few loose, framing her face. She had baby's breath put in the curls, the tiny white flowers accenting her hair beautifully.  
  
Francie had had her hair done, half up in a twist, her hair in loose curls otherwise. She smiled and pulled her makeup case onto the counter. She opened it all the way, to about 12 separate trays full of different shades of makeup. Francie was really good at doing makeup, she practically lived to give a makeover.  
  
"All right Syd, come here." She said, sorting her makeup to get ready. Sydney smiled and walked over, she sat on the low counter so Francie wouldn't have to bend over too much to attend to her face.  
  
Francie started with a light base, and worked top to bottom. She lightly dusted Sydney's eyes with baby blue shadow, followed by an almost iridescent color over it. Eyeliner and mascara was added lightly for an accent. She added only a light blush, to make it look natural, and put a shiny lipstick on her, so it seemed almost like she had a porcelain face. Sydney's flawless face was done perfectly, and she smiled at her reflection.  
  
"Francie its perfect!" she smiled and hugged her best friend tightly.  
  
"Syd, you better get your dress on. We have pre-pictures soon." Francie looked like a personal assistant or something, checking her date book. Sydney smiled.  
  
"Fran, you better get yours on too!" Sydney smiled. Her best friend hadn't done her own makeup yet.  
  
"All right, I'm going to go into the other room and get ready. If you need anything come get me." Francie said as she picked up her dress.  
  
"Will do. Thanks sweetie." Sydney said. She walked to the bed and admired her dress.  
  
~*~  
  
"Vaughn, if you don't hold still, I am going to poke you really hard, and blood doesn't go well with a tux." Eric was trying to pin Vaughn's boutonnière on his black tux lapel, but Vaughn kept moving about.  
  
"Sorry." Vaughn took a breath and stood still.  
  
"There." Eric sat on the chair after finishing. The door opened and they both turned to see Jack Bristow walk in. Vaughn was still a bit intimidated by him, but didn't show.  
  
"Hey, Eric would you mind…?" Jack said.  
  
"No not at all. I'll go get a coke…or…something." He walked out, patting Vaughn on the shoulder on the way out. He shut the door before leaving.  
  
"You're tie is crooked Vaughn." Jack said simply and Vaughn turned to the mirror to try to fix it.  
  
"Here." Jack walked over and helped him with it. He put his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I have to say. I was skeptical at first. With you and Sydney I mean. I guess I didn't think anyone was good enough for her. But…you proved me wrong. I see how she is around you, and how you treat her. I have to say…I'm glad its you." He gave Vaughn that crooked smile he had.  
  
Vaughn was speechless for a moment. "Well, thank you Jack…I'll do my best."  
  
Jack nodded and as he walked out, he turned. "I also wanted to say, if you ever hurt her…I have a gun, and I know how to use it."  
  
Vaughn nodded silently, "I…I wont."  
  
Jack shook his head and chuckled as he walked out.  
  
~*~  
  
Sydney examined herself in the mirror, her dress still took her breath away. The first time she saw it she knew she had to have it. It had a full silk skirt, that had only a small train in the back, no more than a foot or so. The top had silk up to cut off like a strapless dress, then continued with a more of a mesh type see-through to come up to her neck, with silk lining the sleeves, that cut off to make it sleeveless, and the neck line. The front upper half had been beaded with exquisitely beautiful diamond like jewels.  
  
Francie's dress was a beautiful ice blue, made of the same material as Sydney's dress, and swept around, to just barely touch the floor. The silk sleeves came up as cap sleeves, and fit Francie perfectly. Sydney couldn't wait to see her in it again.  
  
Sydney was going through the things in her bag, making sure she had everything she needed. She heard the door open behind her and she smiled.  
  
"Ok Francie let me see…" She looked up into the mirror, and caught in the reflection, someone else…not Francie. She whipped around, knocking her bag on the floor. Her breath caught in her chest, and there was a pain as her heart picked up a beat. The woman standing across from her was NOT Francie. It took Sydney only a moment to recognize her, and the words caught in her throat like a big lump. She stared at the woman in disbelief.  
  
"Mom?!"  
  
  
  
End 2/?  
  
What didja think???? 


	3. Goodbye

Title: Goodbye  
  
Sydney's heart beat like it would fly right out of her chest. She stared into a face of a woman she had convinced herself she knew, a woman who she had recognized from photographs and cloudy memories.  
  
"Wh…what are you doing here?" was all Sydney managed to say.  
  
Sydney's mother smiled and took a step towards her. Sydney instinctively took a step backward.  
  
"I couldn't miss my baby's wedding!" She smiled again, saying it as if she had always been there, as if she was a real mother to Sydney. Her smile was cold, and emotionless, almost eerie.  
  
Sydney shook her head harshly. "No. NO! This isn't real!! You're dead! You CAN'T BE HERE!!!"  
  
"Sydney, do I look dead? I have been watching you from a distance all these years, I couldn't do anything about it becau…" Sydney cut her off, a wave of anger flooding over her. "Because you were too busy killing people? Too busy betraying people who loved you? Tell me something, does the name William Vaughn mean anything to you?!" Sydney clenched her jaw and curled her hands into fists.  
  
"Oh…" her mother looked down. "So you know."  
  
Sydney scoffed in disbelief. "THAT is all you have to say? What the hell did you think you were doing?! You cannot just walk into my life on my WEDDING DAY of all days and expect me to accept it! LIFE doesn't work that way! I can't even look at you and call you my mother." Sydney brought her hand to cover her mouth, the realization of everything hitting her harder. "Gosh…you're dead…you're dead!" she said in a half whisper, trying to wake up from this horrible dream…only it wasn't a dream this time.  
  
Sydney jumped at a knock at the door. "Syd? Everything ok?" Francie stood outside the door. Sydney's eyes widened.  
  
"Yea! Fran. Everything is fine. Uh…could you get my dad for me? I need to talk to him." Sydney scooted over toward the door, keeping a watchful eye on her mother.  
  
"Sure. Syd, you sure you're ok? You sound…different." Francie put her hand on the door knob. Sydney flew to the door and opened it just enough to put her face out. She smiled at Francie.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine…just a little nervous I guess." She smiled and Francie nodded.  
  
"I'll find your dad." Francie turned and started down the hall.  
  
"Thanks Francie." Sydney shut the door and turned back to her mother, who was sitting on the chair in the room.  
  
Sydney leaned against the wall, folding her arms across her chest. Her mother sighed.  
  
"It will be odd."  
  
Sydney raised an eyebrow at her. "What will?"  
  
"Seeing Jack…your father again." She smiled almost sweetly, like she was remembering something.  
  
Sydney tried so hard not to let herself feel. She was over denial, and still in a bit of shock, but she had to make herself think of the bad things she had learned about her mother, to keep herself from running into her mother's arms and letting her back into her life. Her mother's smile reminded her of a happy life they had shared…but no…it was all a lie.  
  
The door opened slowly and Jack walked into the room, knocking on the door as he opened it. "Sydney…" he smiled, almost breathless. "You look beau…what's wrong?" He followed her gaze across the room.  
  
"Hello Jack."  
  
Jack's heart nearly stopped beating, then sped up way past normal. He looked into the eyes of a woman who he had loved more than life itself, a woman who he had thought he knew, a woman who's betrayal had made him never want to love again, and had nearly ruined his relationship with his daughter indefinitely. His mouth went dry and he tried to speak.  
  
"L…Laura?" he couldn't believe it. He looked at Sydney, he recognized for the first time, just how much she looked like her mother. Sydney's eyes locked on his, her eyes filled with confusion, fear, and pain. He turned to his wife. "You…you died."  
  
Laura sighed. "Jack, I am not going to beat around the bush here. I will just come right out and say it. I had to fake my death. You were getting too close to finding out the truth…"  
  
Jack shook his head. "I knew the truth, that you were KGB."  
  
She nodded. "I was. There was another reason for faking my own death." Sydney listened to her mother, and she hated to admit, but despite all the things she had done, there was something beautiful about her mother. Something that she remembered.  
  
"What reason is that?" Sydney asked cautiously.  
  
"The KGB…they would have killed me, and my family if I hadn't carried out the orders to kill those agents. They wouldn't let me out. I had first requested, then even begged, but there was no getting out once I was in. The only way for them to leave me…and you all alone was if they thought I was dead." She paused. "You don't know…how hard it was for me to get on a plane, with a new identity, and leave for England, leaving you behind, thinking I was dead." She turned to Jack. "With you knowing the things I had done, thinking I was this evil person." She turned back to Sydney. "And my little girl, who I had such a deep connection with, who I loved more than I could even tell you." She paused again, tears filling her eyes. "It was the only way."  
  
Sydney felt tears sting her eyes, but she quickly blinked them away. Francie would literally kill her if she messed up her makeup. Jack looked at his wife, all of the feelings he had once felt for her, breaking their way through his tough shell again. He knew she was telling the truth, and no matter how hard he tried not to believe it…it was the truth. He unconsciously took a step towards her.  
  
Sydney wanted to go to her mother, to wrap her arms around both her parents and cry…but the fact remained, her mother had killed her fiancé's father.  
  
Laura looked at Sydney, tears streaming down her face. She could still feel reluctance and tension coming from Sydney.  
  
"Sydney?"  
  
"No."  
  
"No what?" Laura asked.  
  
"No. I can't do this. I can't let you off that easily. You killed my fiancé's father! I want to forgive you." Sydney shut her eyes, trying to get the courage to say what she needed to say. "Believe me, I want to, but I can't. It's not that easy. I love Michael too much to let you in, to let the person who murdered his father into my life, which would allow you into HIS life." She looked from her mother to her father. "I'm sorry." She turned, and before anyone could speak, walked out the door and down the hallway.  
  
-Thank you to those who corrected my error. I could have SWORN it was Katherine…maybe that was someone else;)- read on( 


	4. Apology

Title: Apology  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, though I wouldn't mind owning Vaughn;) Don't sue me(  
  
Rating: PG:13  
  
Spoliers: None  
  
R/R: please!  
  
Sydney wrapped her arms around herself as she looked out at the peaceful ocean. She had given into her tears a while ago. She could fix her makeup later. The wind blew against her gently, enough to make her dress billow in it.  
  
Vaughn had a terrible feeling in his gut. He knew something had to be wrong. He looked out his window and saw Sydney standing on the beach. Every superstition he had went away, and although he could only see her from behind, he knew that whatever was wrong had to do with her. He hurried down the stairs and out back, ignoring and waving off the tons of people asking him questions about this and that. He walked out to the beach where she was, stopping a few feet behind her.  
  
"Sydney?"  
  
She barely turned her head, looking down. She didn't say anything. He walked over to her and stood in front of her, she had clear streams of tears running down her cheeks. He cautiously put his hands on her upper arms.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
She looked up at him, unable to control herself from beginning to cry again. He wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry. After a minute, she pulled away from him just slightly, wiping off where there was a puddle of tears on his white shirt. She carefully wiped beneath her eyes, careful not to further ruin her makeup.  
  
"Sydney, sweetie, please tell me." His crystal blue eyes were full of concern and compassion.  
  
She took in a deep, ragged breath and looked him in the eyes. "Michael…I am not going to beat around the bush or anything…my…my mother showed up today. She walked into my room." She looked at him, he looked at her in disbelief.  
  
"H…how is that possible?"  
  
She shook her head, still not really believing it herself.  
  
"She said…she faked her death…it was all a lie…again. She, she…I don't even know anymore. She said that she had to do it, so the KGB would leave her alone…leave me and my father alone, that she wanted nothing more to do with them, and how hard it was to leave us, and I mean, she went on and on…" she took a breath. "And yet…the fact remains, no matter what her reason or how sorry she is…she killed innocent people…" her bottom lip trembled as she fought tears. "…she killed your father."  
  
Vaughn was shocked, he held Sydney in his arms tightly.  
  
"Sydney, I…I don't know what to say. I honestly don't. In one way, I don't want to believe it…but…maybe, her being here can…can give you some closure," he shook his head. "I don't even know what I am saying." He ran his hand through his hair and shook his head. He looked at her, and he realized he hadn't said anything about how beautiful she looked. He gave her a kind smile. "Sydney…this may not be the best time…but you look beautiful…absolutely gorgeous."  
  
She couldn't help but smile at him.  
  
"Thank you." Her eyes drifted from his face to focus behind him. He turned to follow her gaze, to her mother. He instinctively took her hand in his own and stood a small ways in front of her.  
  
"So you are Michael?"  
  
He nodded, his jaw clenched tightly. He squeezed Sydney's hand. Laura looked from him to Sydney then back again.  
  
"Michael…Vaughn?"  
  
He nodded again. She bowed her head. Sydney stepped toward Vaughn, putting her free hand on his shoulder.  
  
"May I…offer you my…my sincere apologies." She said solemnly.  
  
Vaughn didn't think before he spoke.  
  
"You can offer them." He said coolly.  
  
Laura nodded slightly, not knowing what to say.  
  
Sydney spoke up. "What is it…that you want?" she looked her mother in the eyes, it was like looking at an older version of herself.  
  
Her mother looked at her, then to Vaughn. Her eyes returned to her daughter's face. "Forgiveness. That's all I wanted. To have forgiveness for a mistake…for many HUGE mistakes…that I…I knew were wrong." She looked at them, a tear running down her face. "I am…so sorry." She turned and walked away. 


	5. Forgiveness

Chapter Title: Forgiveness  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Alias, just love it lots(  
  
Spoilers: none  
  
Review please! I love feedback!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Sydney stood next to Vaughn, one hand looped through his, the other on his shoulder. He bowed his head and turned to her. He thought of his own mother. He took a deep breath and rose his eyes to hers. What he next said almost hurt, but he knew he had to say it.  
  
"Sydney…you…you have to forgive her."  
  
Sydney looked at him, dumbfounded.  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
Vaughn held her hands tightly in his. He sighed.  
  
"Sydney, if…if you don't do this….if you don't forgive her…and I'm not saying let her back into your life…but if you don't forgive her and move on, it will only hurt you more. If you don't let this pass, and go on, knowing it is resolved, you…we can't get on with our lives, because we will have this hanging over us." He looked compassionately into her eyes.  
  
She looked at him, and she didn't want to admit it to herself, but she knew in her heart he was right, that she would carry her pain and anger with her if she didn't let it go. She nodded.  
  
"…ok…"  
  
He smiled slightly at her.  
  
"Want me to come with you?" He asked.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"No…I need to do this."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"I'll still see you in an hour won't I?"  
  
She grinned.  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world."  
  
He kissed her gently and gave her a supportive smile.  
  
"I'm here if you need me."  
  
"I know…thank you." She gave him a smile and walked off in the direction her mother had gone.  
  
Vaughn watched her go and sighed, knowing how hard it would be for her.  
  
~*~  
  
Sydney found her mother in the courtyard next to the large fountain. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, gathering all the courage she had.  
  
"M…mom?" it felt really weird to say that.  
  
Laura turned.  
  
"Sydney..." She looked at her daughter.  
  
Sydney clasped her hands together.  
  
"Don't talk, if I don't say this now, I wont be able to and it will just be bad if I don't say this," she paused, "when you…'died', I felt like my whole world had fallen apart. Dad got me a nanny because he was too busy to take care of me himself, and I realize now, he didn't want me to see him in so much pain as he was in, and also, he didn't want to see me much…because I reminded him of you. I remember…at your…'funeral'…that I just hid under the dining room table. I just didn't want people to be there, offering me pity. I held your blouse like a blanket…remember the pink one? I cried when my nanny wanted to take it from me and wash it. I remember holding it in my arms every night, crying myself to sleep. It still smelled like you."  
  
Sydney paused to wipe a tear, her mother had tears in her eyes…Sydney went on.  
  
"After a while, I could finally get up and go to school, and eventually I started to go on with my life. Of course holidays were hard, Prom was hard, not having my mother there to help me with everything. Eventually, I figured out how to go on, how to live, how to be who I am, I went to school, to be a teacher, like I thought you had been. Then there was SD-6, all of that. I thought I was doing something worth doing with my life…then I found out the truth…then the CIA, and it was just…total chaos. Then…finding out the truth about you….my WHOLE WORLD fell apart again, like you had died all over again, because any perception, any vision I had of you, my dream of who you were had died. Michael helped me, he didn't hold anything against ME for what YOU did. We would talk, and after time, even that pain went away. There had been a few times, that I have wondered if you were alive, by some plan or something…but I didn't give it much thought. Michael always has a way of putting things into perspective…and I guess, after everything…the fact is…you are my MOM….and there was almost nothing you could do to change the things you did…and you are sorry."  
  
She looked her mom in the eyes. They almost had identical eyes.  
  
"I do forgive you."  
  
Her mother burst into tears, the relief of everything she had been through to get back to her daughter and husband hitting her, forgiveness, what she wanted more than anything, she had.  
  
Sydney took a step towards her mom, she had to let go of her inhibitions. She put her hand on her mom's arm.  
  
"Mom, its ok."  
  
Her mother half smiled, wiping the tears from her eyes. She looked at Sydney and held her arms open. Sydney hesitated, still unsure. She looked at her mother, and gave in, walking into her mothers arms. Hugging her mother brought back so many forgotten memories. The flooded her mind.  
  
*She remembered being in the kitchen, laughing and having a flour fight with her mom while baking. She threw a handful of flour at her mom, and she ducked, right as Jack walked into the kitchen after work, the flour hitting him right in the face, getting all over his black suit. Sydney froze, her tiny body becoming like a board. She was unsure of what he would do. She was covered head to toe in flour. Jack looked from her to Laura. He put down his briefcase, a solemn look on his face. He walked over to Sydney, he towered over her. Sydney looked up at him, her face was white covered in flour. The corners of his mouth twisted into a smile.  
  
"Run." Was all he said and with that Sydney squealed at the top of her lungs and ran off toward the backyard, screaming and giggling. Jack was off after her and Laura chased after them, all of them laughing.  
  
~*~  
  
*Sydney sat curled up in her mother's lap, in front of the fire. Her mom was reading 'Nancy Drew' to her. Sydney was listening intently. Jack came home, and after changing, came out and took over reading. Sydney moved to sit on both of their laps, Laura put her head on Jack's shoulder and kissed the top of Sydney's head.  
  
~*~  
  
Sydney finally broke the embrace with her mom. She smiled.  
  
"Mom…I'd love to stay here and everything…but I do have to get back to my wedding…"  
  
Laura nodded.  
  
"Well, I might cause a bit of a stir…so I'll be in the back, watching."  
  
"Ok." Sydney smiled and turned to leave.  
  
"Sydney…" her mother called after her.  
  
Sydney turned back to her.  
  
Laura smiled and shook her head, not saying what she wanted to say.  
  
"Never mind…just…have a good wedding." She smiled.  
  
"Thanks mom." Sydney smiled and walked back into the hotel.  
  
Laura watched her go and whispered,  
  
"I love you Sydney." 


	6. The Wedding

Chapter Title: The Wedding  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing having to do with Alias, I am just borrowing the characters for a little while;)  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Sydney took a deep breath and attempted to calm her rapidly beating heart. Francie hadn't been the least bit annoyed at Sydney's smeared make up. She had asked Sydney what was wrong, but Sydney just told her she had been talking to her dad. Francie had just smiled and nodded.  
  
Now Sydney stood at the bottom of the stairs, her veil in place, and listening as the music started. Her heart leapt in her chest and her breathing became short. Jack squeezed her hand, and she attempted to smile.  
  
Francie gave Sydney a thumbs-up and started out the door with Eric.  
  
Sydney started walking towards the door with her father. As she got closer, doubts filled her mind.  
  
*what am I doing?! I can't get married! How do I know we'll be together forever? How do I know her REALLY loves me?! I'm 28! I can't get married!*  
  
Her thoughts retreated from her mind when she saw him, standing at the end of the isle, in his tux, grinning that million-dollar grin he had. She smiled back, every fear long gone. Their eyes locked, and she smiled. Squeezing her dad's arm, she started down the white silk isle, littered with pastel rose petals.  
  
The walk was over, it had gone faster than she thought it would. She looked at her dad, he had tears in his eyes. He lived her veil, and kissed her cheek. He turned and shook Vaughn's hand.  
  
"You take care of my girl." Jack whispered to him.  
  
Vaughn smiled and nodded. He turned to Sydney and took her arm. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. They turned to the pastor.  
  
"We are gathered here today, to witness the joining of these two people as husband and wife. Each has written their own vows, so we will proceed with that."  
  
He turned to Vaughn.  
  
"Mr. Vaughn?"  
  
Vaughn nodded and turned to face Sydney. She smiled at him, and everyone else went away, to him, they were the only two people in the world. He reached in his coat pocket for a small piece of paper.  
  
"You may have to read this 'cause I don't know if I will be able to get through it." He smiled. Sydney grinned and squeezed the hand of his she held. He unfolded the piece of paper in case he needed it, and looked Sydney in the eyes.  
  
"Sydney, the first time I saw you, I knew my life would be different. I knew that there was something special about you. You had a confidence and light about you…As I got to know you, and see you, and be your friend, I was able to see what made you special. Who you are, the strong, beautiful, intelligent woman that you are…made me fall in love with you. There is nothing in my life worth doing if you are not by my side. I know that…we will have hard times, that we won't always get along…but…I could never lose faith in us…because all my faith is in you. God sent me an Angel…"  
  
Vaughn's eyes filled with tears, and he paused,  
  
"I'll love you for my whole life and beyond that…for eternity."  
  
Vaughn wiped his eyes with his handkerchief.  
  
Sydney already had tears streaming down her face when the pastor told her it was her turn.  
  
"Well, after that, I don't know how I can make it through mine." She smiled and wiped a tear. She pulled out her piece of paper, but knew that she wouldn't use it either. She took a breath.  
  
"When I met you…I had lost faith in just about everyone and everything. I almost didn't know how I could go on living day to day…but every time I needed you, every time I called, you were always there…day or night, no questions asked. You always dropped what you were doing, no matter how important it was, to be there for me, to be my friend. You were there on my lowest and darkest days, the days that I found it hard to get out of bed in the morning. You made sure I was safe and watched over. You were my guardian angel."  
  
She smiled, tears streaming freely down her face. He smiled back at the memory of when she first called him that. She continued.  
  
"With every day that goes by, the impossible happens…I love you more each day. I never thought that I could love again, after a lot of heartache, but you made me regain faith in people, and find a deeper love than I couldn't have ever thought of. Everyday that we are together, we make the impossible possible. With all that we have been through together, to get where we are. I love you so much, I will love you forever and a day. Nothing could tear me away from you."  
  
She wiped her tears away and smiled.  
  
It took all Vaughn had not to kiss her right then. He had controlled his urges to kiss her hundreds of times before, and one more time wouldn't kill him…he hoped.  
  
They exchanged rings, and then turned to the pastor for the words. He smiled at them.  
  
"With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife."  
  
He paused and smiled at them.  
  
"You may now kiss the bride."  
  
Sydney's eyes danced in anticipation as if it were their first kiss. Vaughn smiled. He put his hands on the curve of her waist and pulled her into a kiss. The kiss was almost all smiles. They laughed and whispered 'I love you' to each other between a few more kisses. The guests clapped as they made their way back down the isle.  
  
Vaughn and Sydney went into her dressing room. He picked her up and twirled her around, giving her a kiss.  
  
"So…Mrs. Vaughn." He said with a grin. She smiled and wrapped her arms tighter around him.  
  
"What do you say we go to our reception?"  
  
Sydney grinned. The feelings that were running through her were far too many to count.  
  
"I say… yes." she smiled.  
  
They stayed in the room for a little while longer, just glowing in the fact that they were husband and wife. 


	7. A Happy Ending

Chapter Title: A Happy Ending  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to ALIAS, I am just borrowing the characters;)  
  
©Daphne  
  
~~~~~  
  
Sydney and Vaughn did their duty of standing in a line with the other parts of the wedding party, and greeted the guests.  
  
They had pictures taken, ate, cut their cake, and talked to what seemed like everyone but each other. Nearly half way through their reception, Sydney was talking to her aunt who seemed to not want Sydney to get away. Vaughn saw her across the room, she smiled a helpless smile to him. He made his way across the room, and took her arm.  
  
"I'm sorry Aunt Grace, but I need to steal my wife away. I haven't danced with her all night." He smiled a charming smile and led Sydney to the dance floor.  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
"thank you."  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
Sydney smiled at him, she got a chance to actually look at him. She grinned at him.  
  
"Hi."  
  
He smiled back at her.  
  
"Hi."  
  
They danced to the song "I'll Be", just holding each other and talking about everything and nothing.  
  
When the song ended, Jack came and put his hand on Vaughn's shoulder.  
  
"Mind if I cut in before the two of you leave?"  
  
Vaughn nodded.  
  
"Sure, just as long as I get her back."  
  
Jack smiled and nodded.  
  
The song 'My Girl' came on, and he danced with his daughter.  
  
"Sydney…I wanted to tell you…that I'm sorry, for not being much of a father to you.  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
"Its ok dad…anyway, we're not dead yet. We still have time to make up for those lost years."  
  
He smiled at her.  
  
"I'm sorry about your mother too…"  
  
Sydney shook her head.  
  
"Dad, stop. Everything is fine…mom and I…pretty much worked it out…I mean…of course it will still be hard…and there is a lot that has to be done…but…we'll live…and besides, its not your fault, you didn't know…" she paused, her eyes started to tear a little.  
  
"Dad, I'm sorry too…for not, being willing to forgive you at first, for not trusting you…it was hurtful…I'm really sorry."  
  
Jack smiled.  
  
"I guess we're even then?" He smiled and wiped a tear from her cheek. "Besides, I deserved it…not being there for you."  
  
She smiled and kissed his cheek as the song ended.  
  
"Now, have fun with your husband, I'll see you when you get home."  
  
She smiled and nodded. Jack led her back over to Vaughn. He nodded to him and walked away.  
  
"Well, should we go get changed?"  
  
"Yep!" Sydney led him towards the stairs when she saw her mother off in the corner, she stalled.  
  
"I'll be right up…"  
  
Vaughn nodded, understanding.  
  
Sydney walked over to her mom. She bit her lip.  
  
"We'll be leaving soon for the airport."  
  
Her mom smiled  
  
"Where to?"  
  
"Hawaii, we're going to go to all the islands we can…"  
  
"Wow…sounds amazing."  
  
"I'm hoping it will be…what will you do now?"  
  
Laura sighed.  
  
"I'm not quite sure…I have an apartment near the campus of UCLA. I may look into getting a job teaching there. I've changed all my papers…so I have a new identity…well, clearly."  
  
Sydney smiled.  
  
"That's good…" she frowned at herself, she was unsure what to say. She glanced across the room at her father.  
  
"What about dad?"  
  
Laura smiled.  
  
"Well, I guess we'll just have to see what happens. We're going to dinner on Monday…we're going to talk, catch up some."  
  
Sydney nodded.  
  
"That's good mom…"  
  
She checked her watch.  
  
"I need to go…maybe, we…can go to lunch…sometime?"  
  
Her mom grinned, tears welling in her eyes.  
  
"I'd like that a lot."  
  
Sydney half smiled.  
  
"Alright… I'll call you…when I get back…"  
  
Laura nodded.  
  
"Have a great trip."  
  
"Thanks…I will."  
  
Sydney touched her mom's arm gently, before turning and walking up the stairs. She walked into her dressing room. Vaughn was already changed into khaki pants, a white shirt, and a blue Hawaiian button up shirt. She giggled when she saw him.  
  
"Wow…you look like a tourist."  
  
She laughed.  
  
Vaughn laughed and pulled her close to him.  
  
"Yea well, I guess I am then!" He smiled and kissed her.  
  
She smiled and kissed him back.  
  
"Ok, now I have to get changed."  
  
She said while pulling herself out of his arms.  
  
"Francie is going to take all our stuff home."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
Vaughn started putting their suitcases for Eric to load into the car out in the hall.  
  
Sydney changed out of her wedding dress, hanging it up carefully. She pulled the veil out of her hair and lay it on the dresser.  
  
She changed into a sleeveless sundress, baby blue with small white hibiscus flowers on it, and sandals. She smiled. She walked back out to Vaughn who whistled at her.  
  
She blushed and pulled on a light white jacket.  
  
"Ok, I'm ready."  
  
She picked up her throwing bouquet. They were going to throw the bouquet and garter on their way out. She started towards the door, but Vaughn took her hand and pulled her back.  
  
She gave him a puzzled look.  
  
"I have a surprise for you."  
  
"You do?"  
  
Vaughn grinned and handed her an envelope. She smiled and opened it. She gasped when she saw what it was.  
  
*Two tickets, leaving from Honolulu, Hawaii to Rome, Italy.*  
  
"Remember, I promised we'd go to Trattoria DiNardi next time we went, and I thought instead of coming straight home after Hawaii, we could take a detour to Italy."  
  
She grinned and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.  
  
"Thank you! I love it!"  
  
"You're welcome! And I love you!"  
  
"I love you back."  
  
He twirled her garter in his hand.  
  
"Lets go."  
  
She giggled and they walked down the hall.  
  
~*~  
  
They stood on the stairs, and the guests crowded around. Vaughn held up his hand to silence everyone.  
  
"Now…I know it is tradition to throw this…" He held up Sydney's garter, "but I am going to GIVE this to the guy who needs it the most…Eric…get up here."  
  
Eric Weiss laughed and shook his head, but walked up onto the stairs. Vaughn handed him the garter and hugged him. Eric hugged him back.  
  
"Thanks." He said with a chuckle. "Have fun man"  
  
Eric smiled and turned and hugged Sydney.  
  
"And you…GOOD LUCK!" You're much braver than I would be to marry this guy."  
  
Sydney smiled and scrunched up her nose as she looked over Vaughn.  
  
"Yea…I think I can handle him."  
  
She grinned and Eric laughed.  
  
"I'm sure you can! Have fun guys."  
  
He walked down and Sydney smiled.  
  
"So I guess its my turn!"  
  
Sydney rose her eyebrows and took a breath. She tossed her bouquet over her back and turned around to see Amy Tippen catch it. She smiled and waved to her…then it hit her, she hadn't seen Will all night. She knew he was here, Francie told her. She wanted to at least say goodbye to him. She scanned the crowd…no sign of him…she looked around the room and finally found him over by the cake…she smiled a sad smile.  
  
"Michael…I need to say goodbye to Will."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Ok…I'll walk you over there."  
  
The crowd made way for them, Vaughn stopped about ten feet away to give Sydney space to say goodbye to Will.  
  
"Hey…"  
  
Will looked up at her.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"I haven't seen you all night.."  
  
"Yea…I came late…sorry."  
  
Sydney smiled half heartedly.  
  
"Don't be. I just wanted to come say goodbye, we're heading out now…"  
  
Will looked at her and tried to smile. He gave her a hug.  
  
"Bye Syd."  
  
She hugged him back.  
  
"Bye Will. I'll see you when I get home."  
  
Will nodded. Sydney smiled at him and turned to walk away. She walked to Vaughn, he nodded to Will. They made their way through the crowd and watching them go, Will knew that Sydney was no longer someone he could pine for…she would always be his friend…but there would never be a spark again.  
  
Sydney and Vaughn made their way to their limo which Eric and Francie had decorated. They ducked away from the rice being thrown at them and climbed in, going to the airport.  
  
~*~  
  
Five hours later, Sydney and Vaughn stood on the balcony of their suite at the Westin hotel in Maui, Hawaii. Sydney smiled and breathed in the fresh tropical air. She leaned her back against Vaughn's chest, he kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled, and though her back was turned to him, she could feel his smile.  
  
"Look!"  
  
He looked to where she was pointing, and they watched as nearly a dozen whales breached in the moonlight. They seemed to dance with the moon.  
  
They watched for a while longer before going inside.  
  
Vaughn kissed Sydney.  
  
"I love you so much."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
He looked at her for a minute.  
  
"So do you think it will be happily ever after for us?"  
  
She smiled at his question.  
  
"Well, I hope so…and I know that we will have some bad times…but if it wasn't for the bad…the good wouldn't seem so wonderful."  
  
He smiled and kissed her again.  
  
"I think you're right."  
  
~*~*THE END*~*~ 


End file.
